1980 Spare Mint 400
THIS IS THE 1600TH PAGE IN THE WIKI!!! The 1980 Spare Mint 400 at Kansas is known for a big one on the first lap involving 24 cars meaning ONLY TWELVE CARS FINISHED!. Twelve who finished are winner Murray Clutchburn, 2nd Don Chapcar, 3rd The King, 4th Cole Speedland, 5th Johnathan Melter, 6th James Robson, 7th Ronald Oaks, 8th Bernie Simpson, 9th Thomas Tanrev, 10th Ron Pitcar, 11th Dale Earnhardt Sr, 12th Ernie Gearson (hence the sponsor, he is good at Kansas/Olympus Speedway), The big one started when 2nd place Alloy Wilson had brakes failure and went into 3rd place Mike Seasons before Seasons got loose and took out some cars while Alloy slid on the grass and took out Tom Landis and Eugene Carbureski, spun and took out Kraig Shiftright who hit roof first HARD into the wall. Wilson flipped once and was upside down by the end of the crash. At the end of the crash James Cleanair is seen flipping a lot of times. He got replaced by Maurice Aikens (1979 to 1984 Vitoline backup.) Kraig suffered two cracks in his roof (not a proper fractured roof which is a fractured skull in the cars world) and severe pain. Unbelievably Kraig only missed the Virginia 500 replaced by Maurice Fillups (the Michael Cartrip/Ryan Thunderbolt Jr/Matthew Overtaker of the 1960's) and returned in the 1980 LA 500 with a headband to treat pain as well as the two bandages on his roof to seal the cracks. Unfortunately part timers Greg Candyman, Eugene Carbureski and Floyd Mulvhill are ALL involved but part timer Thomas Tanrev SOMEHOW not involved. Rookies Misti and Claude were also involved but MURRAY CLUTCHBURN AVOIDS THE WRECK!!! AND WINS! Don Chapcar was 2nd and 3rd going to The King. Chick Hicks was 13th and Alloy Wilson 14th. However the race was shortened to 192 laps after a part of the catch fence and outside wall collapsed on lap number 2 and took 40 minutes to fix. due to Kraig's impact with it on the first lap crash. Kraig misses one race and so does Alloy and James. Alloy got replaced by his brother David Wilson (he had two brothers: Paint Roller Pete and David), James by Aikens Sr (aka Maurice Aikens, father of Aikens, whose real name is Eric) and Kraig by Maurice Fillups. Only Candyman, Carbureski, Mulvhill and Tanrev are the part timers because the others did not attend because they're part time. Chick is involved after Kraig's rear end tagged Chick and sent him into the wall. He finished 13th. Footage # 38 - Wilson # 24 - Seasons # 43 - Landis # 21 - Chick Hicks # 20 - Carbureski # 11 or #17 (car that goes into wall) - Kraig # red car flipping at 0:13 of the video - Cleanair https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiqSmXU71xg Transcript The Big One! Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOYS! LET'S GO KANSAS STYLE RACING! Pinkie: As The King leads followed by Alloy Wilson and Mike Seasons with Eugene Carbureski in 4th. They continue on turn 3 AND ALLOY WILSON'S LOST IT! I REPEAT! ALLOY WILSON IS HIT! Spike: CARNAGE AT KANSAS AS A MULTI CAR CRASH TAKES OUT SOME OF THE BEST! CHICK HICKS INVOLVED! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT INTO THE WALL! JAMES CLEANAIR FLIPS A LOT! Pinkie: A lot of smoke created so it's not worth showing a replay but we see the aftermath. Multiple cars all over the place. Kraig Shiftright took a hit on his roof right in the catch fence. Spike: On the grass we have last year's rookie James Cleanair, a completely wrecked car. James had flipped around seven times at the end of the crash. Bill Brady and Mike Seasons also on the grass. CHAOS today at Kansas! James (weak): How many times did I flip Dale Sr: I think you flipped seven times James. Not gonna lie here you got busted pretty bad. Klint: GUYS HELP MY DAD IS HURT! WE NEED GASPRIN! Dale Sr: Let's see what happened to Kraig. Klint: HE HAS TWO CRACKS IN HIS ROOF AND- Floyd: COMING WITH THE KING! The King: How are you doing Kraig? Kraig: I am just about ok not really I fell LOT of pain in my roof thanks to hitting that (Popeye toot) wall! The King: It's ok I've got some Gasprin from Floyd's pit. I'm giving some to you Kraig: Ok. I feel a bit better but still in SEVERE PAIN but we should check on James Cleanair. NOOO! James: OWWWWW! OWWWWW! I HAVE PAIN IN MY ENTIRE BODY FROM MY HOOD TO MY (Dolphin censor) REAR END! THIS (Dolphin censor) SUCKS! Kraig: Oh this ain't good. OW! The King: James Cleanair you will receive Gasprin now. (James has Gasprin) James Cleanair: AGH THIS SUCKS! I'M STILL IN PAIN! WHERE IS THE FREAKING KING! The King: Here. James Cleanair: NO YOU ARE BILL SHIELDS! AND THAT BLUE CAR OVER THERE IS KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT. Kraig: I think you mean my son Klint... Tow Truck: Looks like I need to tow lots of racers. James (being towed): OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! THIS IS WORSE THEN MY 6 HOURS ON PLANET MERCURY! King: Poor James. Kraig (being towed): I'M FEELING JUST FINE! well um. not really. (after all the racers are towed to the towing area.) Dale Sr: This sucks. but James Cleanair and Kraig had it WORST! Alloy: I'm ok but will probably miss a race Norman: Yeah. James Cleanair could miss a hundred races, Kraig ten. Claude: THAT WON'T BE GOOD! BUT JAMES CLEANAIR MISSING HUNDRED RACES IS POSSIBLE DID YOU SEE HOW HE FLIPPED?!?! James Cleanair (weak): Yeah. I might miss a hundred but I really hope not. Unknown (will be revealed in a moment): JAMES!! James Cleanair (weak): LYNDA! Elizabeth: James please are you ok. I am not Lynda weathers I am your wife Elizabeth! James (weak): Not really I'm quite weak from my flipping. This is the worst day of my life since that time I was on Mercury for one second (until the 1985 Gasprin 400). I'm gonna miss a hundred races probably thanks to my roof and head hitting CLAUDE SCRUGGS! OR WAS IT BILL SHIELDS! OR THE OUTSIDE WALL! Elizabeth: I think you better go to the doctor because you might have a memory loss. James (weak): You're right Lapis. Elizabeth: Yeah. I'm not Lapis I'm your wife. Roger: Hey, King. I heard about the Gasprin stuff. Luke: Yeah. We heard about it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FLOYD for getting Gasprin from the medical center and saving Kraig and James. ANGRY CHICK HICKS! Chick: UGH, SO (Popeye toot) (Dolphin Censor) (Serbia Strong) BAD! UGH WHY WOULD THE HECK BE SO!? I'M SO MAD I'M GOING TO KILL THE KING and KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT! AND ALLOY WILSON! HOW DARE ALLOY START THE BIG ONE IN WHICH I AM INVOLVED! Murray: NOOOOO! WHY WOULD COZSEN HATE OTHER SPONSORS?! Chick: FINE! BUT I WILL BE MEANER NOWADAYS! Claude: Ok I guess. Chick: AND (Serbia Strong) YOU TOO! (Dolphin Censor)! Misti: NO! YOU CALLED CLAUDE THE N WORD! HOW DARE YOU CHICK! Claude: That hurt! Misti: I'm there for you Claude. Claude: I'm not crying though. But I needed that thank you Misti. James Cleanair's Memory Test Doctor: I will give you a test to remember anyone. Who is this? James: Is it TOMMY GEARSON!? NO NO NO NOOOOO! Doctor: CLOSE! But that's Bernie Simpson. James: Phew, that was a close one. Tommy Gearson is deadly! He killed freaking Steve Alcott! Doctor: Who is this? James: Is it Bill Brady? Doctor: That's Don Chapcar. Who is this? James: Is it Murray Clutchburn? Doctor: You got that RIGHT! James: Is this JOHN RETOLINE!? NOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE! Doctor: That's Thomas Tireson. James: Even closer than before! Doctor: Actually no. Who is this anyway? James: THE KING! Doctor: You got that RIGHT! Only 2 out of 5. Meh you could use improvement heck you did not remember your wife. Results 1. Murray Clutchburn - 192 laps 2. Don Chapcar - 192 laps 3. The King - 192 laps 4. Cole Speedland - 192 laps 5. Johnathan Melter - 192 laps 6. James Robson - 192 laps 7. Ronald Oaks - 192 laps 8. Bernie Simpson - 192 laps 9. Thomas Tanrev - 192 laps 10. Ron Pitcar - 192 laps 11. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 192 laps 12. Ernie Gearson - 192 laps 13. Brad Gonzalez - 98 laps(crash) 14. Thomas Tireson - 98 laps(crash) 15. Harold Axel - 1 lap(crash) 16. Alloy Wilson - 1 lap(crash) 17. Sammy Smelter - 1 lap(crash) 18. Bill Shields - 1 lap(crash) 19. Kraig Shiftright - 1 lap(crash) 20. Klint Shiftright - 1 lap(crash) 21. Don Alternators - 0 laps(crash) 22. James Cleanair - 0 laps(crash) 23. Greg Candyman - 0 laps(crash) 24. Bill Brady - 0 laps (crash) 25. Claude Scruggs - 0 laps(crash) 26. Mike Seasons - 0 laps(crash) 27. Chick Hicks - 0 laps(crash) 28. Eugene Carbureski - 0 laps(crash) 29. Tom Landis - 0 laps(crash) 30. David Palmer - 0 laps(crash) 31. Floyd Mulvhill - 0 laps(crash) 32. Norman Green - 0 laps(crash) 33. Misti Motorkrass - 0 laps(crash)h)Category:Historic Races Category:1980 Piston Cup Category:Kansas